The Avengers and Loki as: KIDS!
by Mizra67
Summary: The Avengers have a battle with Loki on the top of the Statue of Liberty, an accident happens and they are ALL turned into kids! What is to expect! Some kiddy fun thats what! (Once again the summary sucks, the story is way better!) LOTS OF FLUFF AND CUTE. (Cover credits to derlaine on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**HEllOOOO fellow readers! This has been the new fanfiction that I have been talking about in my other fanfiction! I really REALLY enjoy making this fanfic. I really hope you all like it, this is my second fanfic and I like taking my stories in babysteps! I'm really sorry if my grammar might be bad, correct me if I'm wrong! **

**Once again, I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**I don't own the Avengers or any products mentioned in the story.**

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell is Clint!" Tony shouted in his helmet as he soared in the skies of New York, startling the rest of the Avengers who had an earpiece. "I'm sure he's coming, just wait." Natasha said pressing her earpiece after pinning down some beast Loki has unleashed.

Loki was on the head of the Statue of Liberty, watching the Avengers fighting the beasts he summoned from Asgard's prison cells. This was going to be there downfall, he thought. Until Tony arrived, shooting a blast of energy from his palm but was easily dodged by Loki. "Ahh, Stark, alone aren't you? Think you can take me on all by yourself?" Loki mockingly said as he raised his staff and shot a white ball of energy at Tony who barely dodged it.

"Close call Reindeergames, but no, I'm not alone, your brother-"

"He's not my brother."

"Whatever, they're coming here, to you, with me, to defeat you." Stark finished and shot another blast to Loki who didn't dodge it this time and fell on the floor knocking his gold helmet off.

"Did I miss anything?" Steve said while panting, he used the stairs. "Nothing much, where's Thor and Nat?" Tony replied shooting another blast at Loki who was firing blasts back at him.

"Thor's flying here and Nat well sh-" Steve was cut off by Tony shoving him aside. "Dammit Steve! Watch out!" another blast came from Loki's sceptre.

Steve threw his shield at Loki but missed, knocking of his sceptre instead. Loki looked to the left, about to flee on one of the monsters waiting for him at the foot of the statue, "BROTHER! Stop this madness!" Thor boomed appearing at the spot where he was planning to escape. "You cannot stop me, Thor, or any of your midgardian friends! Nobody can!" Loki replied, summoning clones of himself as they surrounded the Avengers.

Thor hit one of them but it was a fraud, Steve hit another, fake again. Tony became restless and started shooting everywhere. None of them noticed that Loki was not in the crowd and was reciting a spell which was making a huge force field appear around him, slowly the clones lessened but Loki was now surrounded by the huge white force field. "What the hell is that." Tony said, obviously startled by the size. "I don't know friend Stark, but it looks dangerous." Thor replied, as the white force field became bigger and Loki's grin becoming bigger too. "Well, you're not wrong." Tony gulped.

"Hey guys!" It was Natasha in a helicopter, with Clint in it. "Finally!" Steve shouted in his earpiece, "Not too loud Steve, what's up with Loki?" Clint asked as he piloted the helicopter to go closer to the statue.

"Oh god, what the hell." Clint said as he saw the force field only getting bigger and bigger.

"RAHAHRARAH!"

"Hulky!" Tony raised his arms up in mock celebration but not missing a shot at a winged beast that tried to attack him.

The Hulk started smashing the force field but it was no avail, the Hulk roared into it startling Loki and making him loose his concentration, "Ugh! Damn you, you filthy beast!" Loki's force field was shrinking very slowly, "Keep it that way!" Clint said aiming a missile at the force field.

"Son of Barton! I do not think you should do that!" Thor shouted at Clint, who still kept firing missiles at Loki who's force field was shrinking rapidly and who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"I agree with Thor, Clint!" Steve said as he shielded himself from the debris that Clint was causing.

"I advise you Hawk! Do not continue firing projectiles at me! It will cause you much h-"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Stop, Clint." Natasha said as she urged him not to pilot the helicopter closer to Loki.

"Oh my god.." Tony loudly whispered as the whole team except Clint, watched the force field turn a dark red. BOOM.

The helicopter crashed on the head of the statue, no sight of the Avengers and no sight of Loki. All the monsters were gone, the damage was not much, but Fury arrived anyways.

Fury jumped from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter and explored the statue of liberty's head, nothing found.. Only the spare suits of the Avengers and Loki. "What the hell.." Fury said as he saw something crawling underneath Tony's tattered metal suit. Fury moved closer, holding a gun and aiming at the crawling- "Stark?" Fury knelt down and carried the toddler Stark who was hanging on to his tattered shirt.

" Gah! A BAGEL!" toddler Tony screeched and Fury frowned. "What the hell happened.."

"Sir!" Agent Maria called, running to Fury carrying a toddler Natasha and holding a toddler Clint by the hand who was kicking the debris around with a bare foot. "Sir, the Avengers, they've been turned into kids! A-and Loki too!"

Fury looked to the rest of the spare clothes and saw each of them crawling out of their respective costumes. "Oh my tap dancing Christ.." Fury placed one hand on his bald head, shining from sweat.

"I can't believe this is actually happening.." a still baffled Maria said, calling other agents to take the now unconscious toddler Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Loki.

Fury didn't reply, he was just as surprised.

* helicopter flies to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters (WOOSH)*

* * *

(Meanwhile in a spare S.H.I.E.L.D office)

"T'wwooor! Stop it!"

"Haha! No, baby brother! For I am the future king of Asgard!"

"Give it back! You're just being a bully!"

"I take what I want dear Loki. I do as I please." A kid Thor said while spraying some saliva as he said "please"

"Thor, I guess you should really give the toy back to Loki.. It's not nice." A kid Steve said looking up from his coloring book. Always protecting the bullied...

"Hmmp, I like the toy.." Thor said ignoring Loki's pleas once again.

Steve frowned, he pushed himself up and put his crayons back in it's proper place. "Why don't you guys share then?" he said as he interrupted Thor from explaining to a nearly crying Loki why he should have the toy.

"Share?" Thor asked tilting his head to the side in confusion, he never shared.

"Yeaah! Share T'woor! Share!" a toddler Loki jumped to reach Thor's raised hand which held a mechanical toy horse.

Thor looked at Steve as if in deep thought, "THEN SHARE WE SHALL!" he suddenly stated, wearing a goofy grin on his face. Steve smiled and turned on his heel, wearing a proud look on his face, 'Another friendship patched up!' He thought to himself until a kid Clint shot him with a Nerf Arrow which stuck on his forehead, "Come on Steve! Play with us! We need a soldier!" the young archer squealed as he motioned to Steve to join him and a kid Natasha. "I don't really like getting so tired guys, you know.. I might have an asthma attack.." he replied looking down.

"Then join us!" A young Tony Stark shouted at Steve, "We got puzzles and stuff! Brucey will teach you about thermonuclear astrophysics!"

"Come on! Don't join the nerds.." Natasha said mockingly, refilling her Nerf gun with styrofoam bullets.

"U-uh sister! We ain't nerds! We're science bro's!" Tony replied, "Right, Brucey wucey?"

"Yeah.."

"But you're still nerds.." Clint said.

"Pfft, shut up Hawkey, join us Steve!"

"Come on Steve! I don't wanna be the only boy in the game!" Clint said, earning a soft punch from Natasha.

"Seriously Steve? Joining a lame spy game or learning about the periodic table?"

"Uhh, I guess that just degraded yourselves!"

"What's so lame about the periodic table?"

"Everything!"

"You didn't just say that!"

"Oh yeah I did!"

"Guys, I- I can just continue my coloring book.." Steve finally talked, he didn't like his friends fighting.. Or a kid Bruce hulking out.

"Oi! Why is friend Bruce turning green?" Thor indifferently butted in.

Bruce was a sensitive kid, and he, like Steve, didn't like seeing his friends fight. He was turning green, his purple t-shirt was getting ripped, "Oh my gawsh.." A little Natasha silently gasped as she watched a mini hulk's shadow tower her.

"GRAHRAHAHAHARRA HULK MAD!" a now hulked out Bruce boomed.

Fury wasn't there, he was in a meeting, Tony ran and jumped, trying to reach for the telephone on the top desk but was too short. The mini Hulk thrashed around the office they were left in, Natasha and Clint went into action and hid underneath the desk, preparing their ammo and hiding silently as the Hulk looked for them. Thor and Loki were hiding too behind the sofa, Thor carrying a now small Mjolnir and Loki keeping quiet while readying his magic. Steve was backing up Tony, with a toy shield which was just like his original one.

"Oh no.." a worried Tony mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve whispered back as they ducked underneath another table.

"I got to call other rooms in S.H.I.E.L.D, but nobody answered.."

"So we're stuck here?"

"No, heck no."

"We need a plan of attack then.."

Tony remained quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer to Steve.

"I have a plan."

"What is it then?"

"Attack."

* * *

**I'm sorry if there were too much spaces! If you liked it or want to suggest something like which character should I put? (Agent Phil, Pepper, Tenma [my oc] etc..) please tell me through review! **

**Hoped you enjoyed and here is some shameless advertising: Please read my other fanfiction if you like Loki x OC! **

**OKAAY!~ PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, OR BEST OF ALL REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming up next as fast as you can read three chapters of Homer's "Oddesey"**

**~Mizra**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYOO! I'm really happy with the reviews and follows and favorites! THANKS A LOT! For those who read The Girl and the God, GOOD JOB! Cause' you'll be needing it's information at some part of this story. Once again, please, please, please, review, follow or favorite and the best of all, READ MY OTHER FANFICTION! (THANKS!~ mwa!)**

**Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Clint!" Natasha shouted as she jumped and mounted the now hulked out Bruce and gave him some what it seemed to be, rabbit punches. It wasn't much of an effect and only made the mini hulk angrier.

"Nat!" Clint squealed back as he groped around the floor looking for something to throw, he took a suction cup arrow and aimed at the hulk's forehead. He missed and instead and hit Nat, making her fall. "Ooof! That hurt!"

"Sorrreeeee!" Clint apologized when he realized what he has just done but kept shooting nerf arrows at the mini hulk. Natasha was crawling back to her and Clint's (what Clint liked to call it) "Nest" and was barely dodging furniture and other things that the mini hulk was throwing around. She reached the "Nest" which was just now and inverted table, and was also somewhat of a fortress.

"Nat! Get the guns! I need back up!"

"Yeah I know! You can't do anything by yourself!"

"Neither can you!"

"I was actually doing pretty well out there!'

"Yeah, you were failing pretty well.."

At that point, Natasha was trying not to snap. "I'm sorry Nat! I didn't mean it!" Clint quickly said.

"*sniff*Geez.. Well, you didn't have to say that.. *sniff*" Natasha replied, as she continued shooting the Hulk but was mostly missing.

"For justice little brother! I! I mean, we, shall slay this beast!" Thor bellowed, dashing through the obstacles the hulk made out of the thrown items.

"Yeeah! For juwastice!" Loki bellowed back, firing small green fireballs at the hulk, making him distracted and enabling Thor to throw Mjolnir multiple times at him.

"Hahaha! Look at him fall Loki! We are the strongest, mightiest brothers in all of Asgard, Midgard and all the other realms!" Thor said as he mounted the fallen mini Hulk, who was still squirming under Mjolnir, which Thor soon picked up.

"T'woor, I don't think it's time yet for a celebration.." Loki gulped as he watched the Hulk stand up and gave another roar.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed, no mini victory for now..

"DON'T WORRY FOLKS!"

They all turned to look at the small figure which called their attention, it was Tony, all "suited" up. Steve was beside him, looking kind off shy and disturbed with Tony's new "suit".

"Ironman is here!" Tony boastfully said and put his hands on his waist.

"Umm, more like "Boxman." Clint said from the inverted table, causing Natasha to giggle and Tony to pout.

"I made a "suit" out of spare quality made, cardboard boxes, you dunderhead, and it's actually quite awesome. Now if you'll ex-"

"HULK SMASH BOXMAN!"

"Oh poop."

" Friend Stark, I think this is the best time to attack.." Thor mumbled to Tony.

"Oh yeah, right.. KIDVENGERS and Loki.. ATTACK!" Tony shouted.

A number of what it seemed to be, battle cries, were made, they mounted the mini, and only Loki and Clint were left on the ground, both of them shooting arrows and energy balls. Steve kept punching and shielding himself and Tony was using a plastic sword he managed to get from the floor. Nat kept doing rabbit punches and once in a while using her guns.

The hulk was getting weaker and weaker, the Hulk gave a loud roar of defeat but kept thrashing around, they were all tired, unable to attack, each of them panting and wiping sweat from their foreheads.

"Perfect.." Tony breathed under his box covered head. "Steve, I'm gonna do it."

Steve looked at Tony, "Okay, but make it count."

"Yeah." Tony replied before sprinting as fast as he can with his stubby baby legs, dodging all the items that were being thrown at him. "Woaahh.." The rest of the team stared in awe at Tony's courage while Steve just crossed his arms and smiled, this was their plan after all.

"EAT THIS HULKY!" Tony screamed as he high jumped and took out a huge bottle from a compartment which was by his.. Butt..

"Erm, Steve, may I ask what is Tony holding?" Loki asked but kept staring at the now-in-the-air-Tony.

"I'll tell you later, Loki. But first, can you pass these gas masks, quickly, please?" Loki nodded and passed the gas masks.

Tony threw the bottle at the Hulk, it exploded and a huge flood of smoke came out, Tony was nowhere to be seen, the smoke flooded the whole room. The rest of the Avengers and Loki hid in the "Nest" and closed their eyes, huddling up together.

After some time, the smoke started to clear up, Steve was the first to get up, in the battlefield, there they were, a fallen Tony and a knocked out Bruce. Bruce was only wearing some ripped shorts and Tony's cardboard helmet was still on.

"Tony?" Steve whispered, he was on the floor, unconscious.

The rest of the team hovered over Tony, his arc reactor glowing through his black shirt. "Is he dead?" a terrified Clint asked. "I hope not.. His breathing is slow.." Steve replied sadly as he crouched down and felt Tony's chest to check his breathing again.

"I can heal him.. I'll use my magic." a little Loki said through the crowd.

"Loki.." Thor said.

Everybody made way for Loki, he sat down and stared at Tony. "Don't wowry, I'll save you.." Slowly, he raised his hands and green light started shining from it, the avengers gasped softy, marvelling at the green light shining from the toddler Loki's fingers. The light found its way to Tony's arc reactor. Loki then closed his eyes and the green light disappeared. He stood up and looked back at the Avengers, they were all looking at Tony and back at him, shock and wonder still in their child eyes.

"Ughh.." Tony groaned. All of them gathered around him.

"Tony? You okay?" Clint asked.

"Uhh, yeah... Did anyone kiss me or anything? You know, CPR? Cuz' if any of you did, except Natasha of course.. I would be scarred for life!" Tony was back, everybody smiled and grinned, Loki seemed to look proud of himself.

"And of course, may I present to you your saviour.. Loki!" Clint said enthusiastically, Loki looked at them, in shock.

"Seriously? Wow, thanks buddy!" Tony squeaked as he gave a reassuring pat on the back to Loki.

Loki was stunned, his big green eyes wide and in awe. "I- I save Stark.. I save Stark!" Loki squealed in realization, he jumped and looked at Thor, "Thor! I save Stark!"

"Yes, Loki. You're a hero now!" Thor said proudly, which caused Loki to be stunned again.

"I-I'm hero?" Loki asked in shock, "I am! I am a hero just like you!" Loki squealed again happily, all the Avengers looked at the youngest of them and smiled, he didn't look like the villain he used to be, no, it didn't show at all.

"Erkk.." A soft groan came again behind them. It was Bruce, he rolled on the floor, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Brucey!" Tony said as they all ran to the half-naked Bruce.

"Guys.. I'm sorry, everything got out of hand.. Just because of something small, I ended up doing something.. Big.. I'm sorry" Bruce whimpered as he tried to get back into his sitting position, Natasha helped him out which caused him to blush a bit.

"Nat! Don't look he got no shirt!" Clint abruptly said and slapped his palm on Natasha's forehead instead of shielding her eyes.

"Geez, Clint! " Clint earned a punch and apologized.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I had to throw a sleep bomb at ya'.. You were just hulking out so I had to do it.." Tony apologized while shifting his feet.

"Yeah.. Sorry Bruce if I hit you too hard with my shield." Steve apologized next.

"Sorry Bruce, that my arrows hit you everywhere.."

"Sorry Bruce, I know my guns and punches hurt you a lot."

"I deeply apologize friend Bruce.. I think I hit you to hard with my hammer at some time.. Sorry.."

"I'm sorry Bruce! If my fireballs burnt you! I didn't mean it.."

"WE'RE SORRY IF WE HURT YOU BRUCE!" They all said, hugging Bruce in a circle.

Bruce couldn't help but cry, "It-its okay you guys! No need to say s-sorry! I was the one who hurt you all!"

They all hugged tighter, Bruce, Tony, and Loki in the middle, suddenly, they all started crying, bawling like the toddlers and kids they are.

In the center of their destroyed playroom/office they stood, hugging each other and crying. As if they knew each other, for a very long time, as if Loki was never a bad guy, as if Bruce didn't have a Hulk side anymore, they were like family..

*Meanwhile, about a fuzzy- heart-warming- feeling room a way..*

Fury, Coulson and Maria, were in the control room, they have watched the whole event unfold through the TV which connected to a CCTV in the office the kids were in, from the start that Bruce had hulked out and that Fury told them not to go in because he wanted to see what they were still capable of, until the time they were still hugging and crying their eyes out.. And they did, all three of them saw what the kid Avengers and Loki were still capable of.

Maria was holding back some tears and Coulson was doing a puppy-eyed look at the screen, Fury was holding a hanky with him and wipe his nose. "MHMM." Fury coughed and sniffed, "As you can see, they are still capable of fighting a dangerous enemy.." Fury was still at a loss of words, he had a fuzzy and warm feeling inside himself. "As I was saying-"

"Director.. I guess we should just clean up later." Maria butted in respectfully and stood up, leaving the control room, Coulson swore he heard Maria sniffle.

"Coulson, I-" Fury was about to continue.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect but, Maria was right, we should just do the clean up initiative later." Coulson said with a smile and left the room too, Fury swore that he heard Coulson cry a bit.

Fury sighed, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't take care of them, he needed a baby sitter, to baby sit the Avengers and Loki. He had to choose someone who knew them well, someone he could rely on.

Fury suddenly straightened his back, he got the perfect woman to do the job. Maybe it was the biggest mistake or the best idea he ever made, but he had to do it. Fury took out his phone, and scrolled through his contacts.

"Hello, this Fury. Agent Tenma, you are to report to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters New Mexico tomorrow at 8am. No further questions." Fury hurriedly said through the phone, not allowing the girl to reply.

"Damn it Fury!" The girl on the other side angrily put down her phone. She sighed, "Agent Tenma, reporting for duty..."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**And see what I mean? I added my OC in the story because if this BRILLIANT idea from cookieMonsteer! (SHOUTOUT!) Please read my Girl and the God if you wanna understand who and where the hell did this girl called "Tenma" come from (Ooohh shameless advertising) **

**Anyways, THANKS FOR READING! don't forget to read cookieMonsteer's story, its AWESOME and COOL!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite is all I ask from thee!**

**~Mizra**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GERRRRD, I didn't uipdate for such a super super super super super (x200), long time! and I'm so so so so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Here's the next chapter, for everybody's knowledge, the character Tenma, is an OC and you can learn more about her in my other story The Girl and the God, and she is in a somewhat romantic situation with Loki.**

**The Girl and the God will be updated soon I PROMISE and also, please sit back, relax, grab your reading glasses and enjoy the fan fic.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

* * *

A familiar blonde haired woman walked down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D, her high heels making tap noises in her every step, she wore her clean CEO pencil skirt and uniform and headed to Director Fury's office.

"What the hell has happened to my husband?" Pepper asked Fury angrily.

"Ms. Potts, To-"

"It's Stark now."

Fury cleared his throat, "Mrs. Stark, your husband has been turned into a child after the latest battle they had in New York with Loki. We are sorry but we currently have no cure for him into turning back to normal."

Pepper glared at Fury and Fury glared back, "Take me to him." she said.

*A lot of CEO high heel steps later*

"WOOSH! PEW PEW PEW!" Steve copied the sounds of the planes, firing bullets at each other as he played with them and dashed around the room, coughing occasionally due to his asthma.

"Loki, do you wanna build a snow man?" Thor asked Loki, they both have just watched the DVD of "Frozen" for the fifth time, Loki wouldn't admit that he enjoyed the movie but he clearly did.

"Please T'woor, I am NOT Queen Elsa!" Loki replied.

Tony looked up from the LEGO castle he and Bruce were building, "Ughhhhhh! I want some cookies, Teeeeennmmmmaaaaa!" he screeched, causing Bruce to cover his ears.

"Geez Tony, no need to shout." Natasha said in her high pitched voice from the other side of the room, she stood up and left Clint from their little project of creating a "weapon" out of toys.

"Ms. Tenma!" she walked up and semi-sweetly called the attention of the young woman who was taking care of them.

"Hey little Nat! What does Tony want again? His voice was too squeaky." Tenma asked and tucked her own short black locks behind her ear.

Natasha stared at Tenma for awhile, "Umm, cookies, and can I have a glass of milk please?"

"Sure! Just give me a second." Tenma stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked to a small cabinet Fury told her that's where he kept the snacks.

"Ms. Tenma!" Natasha called out again.

"Yep?!"

"I really like your hair, it's so black and shiny and I like the way it's cut."

Tenma put down the carton of milk after she finished pouring it into Natasha's favorite glass, "Why thank you Natasha, I didn't know you liked short hair."

"I like it because of you!" Natasha said to her happily, Tenma smiled and handed over the glass of milk to Natasha who ran back to Clint after drinking it in one gulp.

Tenma walked over to the rest of the boys, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Loki and Thor were all gathering around what it seemed to be a toy machine, wrapped still in it's box with a lot of tape, the box was taller than Tony by about 5 inches and nearly reached Thor on his tippy toes.

All five boys stared at it, dazed at first.

"Woah." Steve said.

"Loki! I know not of this Midgardian contraption!"

"Me neither T'woor... Me neither.."

"I say lets open it!" Tony exclaimed.

"But we can't hold scissors, Mr. Furry won't let us." Bruce reminded the ever excited Tony.

"Hey guys!" Tenma walked over to them, she crouched down with them and handed Tony his cookies.

"Hello, Lady Tenma." Loki shyly said, blushing a bit.

"Hey Tenma! Oooh! Looks like Loki has the thing for you!" Tony said as he munched on his cookies.

"I do not!" Loki replied in a high pitched voice.

"Hi Ms. Tenma, we wanna play with this toy over here and we can't open it because of all the tape, also, Mr. Furry won't let us touch the scissors." Bruce politely said.

"Can you please, please, please open it Lady Tenma?!" Thor asked, putting his hands in begging position and his baby blue eyes widened.

"Please please Ms. Tenma?" Steve exclaimed, this is the first time as a kid he has seen such an interesting toy.

"Alright, as long as someone older than any of you should open it right?" she asked the boys and all of them nodded their heads excitedly, "great, or else Director Patchy will get furious!" she said jokingly, Tony smiled at the nickname she used.

A couple of high pitched "Yeheys" were heard which caught Clint and Natasha's attention, they joined the rest of the gang and watched Tenma open the box, the flaps opened and Tenma pulled the item it contained out.

"Wooow." Thor and Loki both said.

"Coool." Bruce and Steve said in awe.

"Sweeet.." Tony said with a grin on his baby face.

"Lets play with it!" Clint and Natasha exclaimed.

Tenma looked happily at their little faces, she looked back at the "toy", it looked, dangerous, as if not even a toy at all, although the colorful wrapping and tape, the toy didn't seem safe for children.

"Umm, guys, sorry to burst your happy bubble but I'm not sure about this toy.." she said in a worried tone.

"Whaaaat?" Tony said in annoyance, "It looks perfectly safe, that hole at the tip of the bar thingy, must totally shoot out candy!"

"Candy?! Treats?!" Thor asked excitedly.

"Will there really be any t'weats Lady Tenma?" Loki politely and excitedly asked, staring up at Tenma.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." she said unsurely but still maintained her happy tone, she ruffled Loki's jet black hair and received a smile and a faint blush from him, she left them with the toy to get some snacks for them and to maybe call Fury about the new "toy".

And another couple of "Yeheys" came, Tony has taken the lead and they all started pressing all sorts of buttons on the "toy", nothing happened.

"Why is this midgardian toy not working?! I demand it to work!" Thor angrily said, kicking the toy.

"T'woor, please don't throw a tantwum.." Loki said, patting Thor's arm in a comforting manner.

"I counted the buttons and there are about twenty-three!" Steve proudly said after analyzing every nook and cranny of the "toy"

"Guys, isn't it weird that there are 10 holes on each side?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't see that, lets try putting are fingers into each of em'!" Tony said excitedly, running to the other side of the toy and plugging around two using his two middle fingers.

"What made think of that?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Umm, genius hunch?" Tony replied, obviously a made up reply but he also didn't know why he thought of that.

They all followed Tony, on his side, was Natasha and Clint and on the other, Thor, Bruce and Steve. Loki was unable to join because his fingers were too short and chubby and just sat next to them munching on Tony's left over cookies.

Slowly, the "toy" glowed a bright blue, and just at that moment, Tenma walked into the room, carrying the snacks.

"Coooool! I knew something like this would work!" Tony squealed, Loki dropped the cookie and waddled near the toy.

"Holy sh-" Tenma was cut off as a blast of blue light came from the end of the "toy".

*Lots and lots of CEO high heel steps later*

"Ms. Potts-"

"Mrs. Stark."

Fury cleared his voice, "Mrs. Stark, please do not be so shocked about the outcome of your husband, and the young woman taking care of them, you'll have to address her as Agent Tenma, now, I think I'll give you some time with your husband." he flashed his card on a card reader in front of the door, the door opened and Fury gave way to Pepper.

Pepper walked into the now clattered room, no sound was made but there was some smoke coming from the next room, she walked in further and found a number of bodies on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!"she screamed, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

Fury heard her scream and ran into the room. "Motherfu-, what the hell happened here?!"

"Ugghhh what the heck happened." Clint groaned, he noticed his deeper voice, bigger body and the sudden feeling of raging hormones.

"Oh my, what the hell.." Tenma groaned as well, stretching on the floor and looking at her body, she whelped.

"Guys." Steve broke the silence, "We're teenagers."

* * *

***Gasps* I smell the oh so fine scent of puberty! How wonderful (throws a basket full of sarcasm)! And yes, they have all turned into TEENAGERS! Please review and tell me some ideas, I really really appreciate them.**

***ADVERTISEMENT* the next chapter of the Girl and the God which was already mentioned at the first Author's notes is coming soon at the next near you!**

**Thank you all for reading! I really hoped you liked it! Next chapter is coming soon as soon as you start hearing news about World Peace (jk)**

**~Mizra**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOOOOOOOT! HEYY! Thanks for all the faves and reviews and follows! I really appreciate them! So, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy, it might be kinda boring and for all those who have read The Girl and the God, thank you very much and it'll be updated very soon! *jumps up and punches the air* **

**I really enjoyed writing this, so, I hope you enjoy reading this! Once again, please, read in a lit room, it's bad for your eyes to read in the dark. ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL, although I wish I do.)**

* * *

"Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge." Steve repeated as constantly massaged his temples, shifting his legs on the sofa he sat on with Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve not saying the exact curse word.

Thor, Loki, Tenma, Clint, Bruce and Natasha all sat on the floor, feeling awkward with their "new" bodies, you can even almost hear their teenage raging hormones.

They were all sitting in the semi-destroyed room, Fury and Pepper were the only ones standing, Pepper crossed her arms and Fury was glaring at the teenagers with his one good eye.

"All of you." he started, "report to the Stark tower and DO NOT leave it without further notices from me. Understood?" they all nodded slowly, Tony just rolled his eyes and bobbed his head.

He eyed them all, mostly the fidgeting Tenma, "Agent Tenma." he called.

"Yes, sir."

"I trust that I can count on you on taking care of them and calling me if there are any problems?" Fury said to the now teenage Tenma, taking a look mostly at Tony, Loki, and Clint.

"Yes sir, you can count on me sir." she gave an enthusiastic reply in her high teenage voice.

"Again, I address, DO NOT leave the tower without further notice, Ms. P-"

"It's Mrs. Stark now." Pepper said with closed teeth not losing her gaze at the teens.

"Mrs. Stark, please escort them to the Stark Tower and return to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, we have issues to discuss." Fury said, not losing his angry gaze at the youngsters as well.

*A really cramped drive in a Stark luxury car to the Stark Tower later*

Pepper led the Avengers, Loki, and Tenma into the elevator, she turned to Tony.

"Tony honey, I'm sure you can guide them to their rooms, I'll have to le-" Pepper was cut off by Tony clearing his voice.

"Pepp, don't call me honey, I'm a teen and it's like you're my mom. You know.. Age difference?" he said in his semi-cracking teenage voice which made Clint stifle a laugh.

Pepper didn't know what to say, she left her mouth open for a while and regained her voice. "Alright, Tony." she said civilly to him, she turned to Tenma who was biting her fingernails (the teenage bits are kicking in) "Tenma, I trust that you will contact me or Fury if there are any problems." Tenma nodded at her as if she was her mom. "Good, I'll be leaving now and I'll come back at 10pm, if not, I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S tuck you all in before 11pm."

At this, everyone groaned.

"Whhhyyyyyy.." Clint said raising his hands dramatically.

"Lady Potts, we're not babies anymore!" Thor complained.

"But I'm all night to get 'Loki'!" Tony whaled but still liked his own pun, Loki quit his whining and looked at Tony with a hint of disgust.

Pepper sighed, "Fine. You must be all asleep at 11:30pm. Its already late enough and all of you are growing up and need the right time to sleep, this will also be the latest and last time I will allow this sleeping time." Pepper said in a motherly tone.

"Whhhhaaaaaat?" Tony whined.

"No complaining Tony, I have to go now." Pepper turned went inside the elevator, going down and left the building.

They all just stayed there, huddled up in the middle of the room, dazed.

"Hey Tony." Clint said.

"Yeah?" Tony replied turning to Clint.

"What do we do now?"

Tony turned to look at them, they stood awkwardly in the middle of the Stark living room, Thor fidgeted and Steve shifted his feet.

Tenma looked at Loki and he looked back, both shrugging a bit.

"I have a pool." Tony said stiffly as if hesitating.

Everybody looked to him.

"A big one, a Stark one." he said, finally breaking into a grin.

All of them turned to each other, soon breaking to into smiles and grins themselves.

"So! Girls! To the left, you'll find a hot red colored door and it contains all you need for the water." Tony directed, Tenma nodded enthusiastically and Natasha smiled, she pulled Tenma with her across the room, the boys just watched the two short haired girls squeal as they ran to the said room.

"Boys! Men! Teenage Gods!" Tony called, gaining their attention.

"What now Stark? Are we just going to strip down to our undergarments right in the middle of your living room?" Loki sarcastically asked, but showed no signs of it, obviously a bit annoyed about Tenma leaving.

"No! Eww! No! Nada! Nope! Zip! Zero!" Tony said throwing a disgusted face at him.

"Follow me to my whimsical room, I have high quality swim wear for everybody!" and with that, Tony ran like a chicken with his arms up to his room, the rest had no choice but to run as well to not get lost in the humongous hallway.

"Staaark! Slow down!" Steve shouted while running, he still had his asthma and he wasn't feeling so good.

"No stopping me!" Tony shouted from another floor, they had to take the stairs. "Like a phoenix, I fly." they heard Tony loudly whisper.

They ran up the stairs, they were all panting, mostly Steve, but as they reached Tony's (really big) room, the young billionaire was already throwing swimming trunks out of his (again, huge) cabinet.

*And one would think that this used to be an adult-super-hero-part-time businessman's-room second and a group of sweaty teenagers later*

"Anthony." Thor said, holding up a pair of tight and too small swimming briefs with black and purple flowers on it, "am I supposed to wear these?"

Tony turned to Thor from the mirrors surrounding him as he tried on about five swimming trunks, "Yep Pointbreak, but I don't think that's your size though." Tony smirked at the sight of Thor's confusion at the tight swim brief.

"Hey Tony!" Clint called from another dressing room.

"Yeah?!" Tony replied, shouting back.

"Get any trunks that has SPECIFICALLY the colors purple and black?"

At this, Tony went out of his mirror room, took a robe and walked to Clint's dressing room.

"You are a very picky Hawk!" Tony said at the sight of unwanted pile of swimming trunks, all had no color of purple in them.

"Says the guy who has more than enough swimwear." Clint snapped back, digging in another pile of untouched swim wear.

Tony sighed at this, "I have green and purple though."

Clint mockingly gasped and placed a hand on his heart, "I can't believe it! You have a pair of swimming trunks for the green raging monster but none for a pitiful little hawk?!" he did a puppy eye face at Tony.

Tony made an annoyed face, then a smirk, he remembered he had a type of swimwear which had the colors black and purple.

Tony snatched back the tight swim briefs from where Thor was trying his trunks on and ran back to Clint.

"There you go! You wanted black and purple, I give you black and purple!" Tony carelessly threw the garment on Clint's shocked face, shut the dressing room door, and stole both piles of swim wear Clint tried and was supposed to try on.

"HEEEEEEY!" the rest of the boys heard Clint scream and saw a running Tony heading straight into his own bathroom.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, in his green and purple trunks already.

"Don't make me ask any of the two of them, I don't want to get involved." Steve replied, adjusting his American flagged patterned trunks.

"I'm sure its just one of Tony's lame pranks." Loki said, appearing in a velvet robe, barely covering his chest and shins.

"Brother!" Thor said, smiling, "Why not remove the robe! We are all men here!"

Loki twitched his eye, "I-I do what I want." he replied cocking his head up, revealing more of his paleness.

"Nope! You just wanna impress Tenma and hide your lanky body!" Tony shouted from the bathroom in a muffled voice, obviously hiding behind the toilet or under the sink.

"I can't believe he can still hear us from all the way in his bathroom." Steve remarked.

"Tony's five senses enhance when he's in trouble." Bruce said as he plopped down on the couch.

"NO! STARK! It's not what you think! And for your information, I have no insecurities about my beautiful body!" Loki banged on the bathroom door.

"From the way your banging my door, you are!" Tony retorted from behind the toilet seat.

"TOOONNNY!" Loki and the rest turned to the door.

Clint was standing there with his, really, really, tight swimming brief that had purple and black flower patterns on it.

Clint was mad, but the garment he was wearing distracted the team, and they all, except Clint, burst in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Wait till Natasha sees that!" Bruce can't help but laugh and tease Clint although being the naturally "calm" one.

"Your butt! Ahahahaha! It's sticking out!" Loki can't help but laugh and point at the Clint's butt, which was truly sticking out.

Thor was already on the floor losing his laughing and wheezing.

"That is.." Steve tried to stifle a laugh "V-very inappropriate." but he ended up laughing as well.

Clint was as red as a tomato, he walked to the bathroom and shoved a laughing Loki aside from the bathroom door and started banging the door.

"Staark! You cowaaard!" he said to the door.

"Come on in, Clint!" Tony taunted from behind his toilet seat.

"You unlock this door and I will!"

"Uh, sorry, but I don't want to be a harassed by someone wearing a tight brief, it's so wrong!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Clint screamed into the door

"You can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because the door is locked."

Clint did a cry of anger, which sounded like a scream because of the effects of puberty.

The rest of the boys didn't mind, they all kept laughing at Clint and Tony.

'What's going on?"

All the boys turned to the door.

Tenma and Natasha were in their bathing suits.

"Wooah." Clint stared at Natasha, dumbfounded, which made him look sillier with his outfit.

Natasha wore a slightly a bit too revealing striped red and black two piece and Tenma wore a fully black one piece which revealed her whole fair skinned back.

Loki looked nervously at Tenma and gulped, "Gonna take off the robe now Rock of Ages?" Tony who has gone out of hiding to admire the girls asked him.

"I was going to take it off anyway." Loki snapped back and threw his robe into Tony's hamper which revealed his paleness and slightly toned body, not as toned as Thor's though.

"Stop staring." Natasha merely snapped at Clint and was obviously disgusted by what he was wearing.

Clint got back into reality, and Tony who was now out of the bathroom saw his glare.

"Damn." Tony sprinted out of the room, his chicken legs exposed because of his dark red trunks.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU STAARK!" Clint shouted while chasing the mini-billionaire.

"We should go after them!" Tenma said, hearing Tony a terrified scream from Tony that came from the hallway.

"I agree." Steve said, who ran out of the room and called for Clint and Tony.

The rest ran downstairs, all of them only in their swimwear.

They finally reached the large balcony which had the pool, "Over there!" Bruce pointed out to a flailing Tony in the pool who was being wrestled by Clint.

"HAAEEELLLP!" Tony said in a voice which contained some gurgles.

"You deserve this Stark!" Clint replied who was dodging Tony's hands which tried to slap him.

"Stahhhp! I'll lend you my Xbox for a week" Tony said almost submerged fully underwater, his height was his disadvantage.

"Only for a week?!" Clint snapped back, almost giving Tony a wedgie under water.

"Thats it." Natasha said as she dived into the pool, the rest walked closer to the spot where Natasha left off and watched her gracefully swim to Clint and Tony.

Natasha pulled Clint and Tony by the ear and dragged them out of the water, they were all soaking wet, Tony's hair messy and Clint's face red from Tony's slaps.

"Guys, please tell me what caused all this?" Natasha asked both of them, placing both hands on her hips which showed she meant business.

"You know, we should just take 3 steps back and I don't think we'll be dragged further into this." Loki said to the rest of the team, they merely nodded without losing their attention from Natasha and took exactly 3 steps back.

"Hestartedit." Clint said nervously.

"What?"Natasha asked not fully understanding what he said.

"He. Started. It." Clint said slowly.

"Hey! You were being picky!" Tony snapped back.

"And you were being mean!"

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't have any black and purple trunks!"

"I didn't ask for a XXS size brief!"

"You wanted the colors!"

"I like the colors, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"... You were being a bully in the pool!"

"And you were being immature."

"Wait, this was all just because of a color of a garment?" Natasha said before allowing Tony to talk back to Clint.

Tony raise a finger but paused and put it down, then he raised his finger again and looked down, as if in deep thought, "Yes." he finally said and looked up and gave a toothy smile to Natasha.

"It was my FAVORITE color." Clint emphasized.

Natasha groaned and Tenma, hearing their conversation looked at Loki who merely nodded, she groaned as well.

"You guys are so petty, and tiny." Thor said to the two shortest guys who sadly walked back to them.

"Stark's shorter." Clint said and sighed.

"Whatever." Tony said, lazily waving a hand, "Are we gonna swim or what?"

"I don't want to swim in water which contains Stark's tears." Loki said crossing his arms.

Everybody fell quiet for a moment, thinking awkwardly of what to do instead.

"Guys, I know this place, where it's like a fun land and a candy shop mixed together." Tony said happily.

"That sounds amazing!" Thor bellowed, "When will go there?" he said excitedly.

"Today, actually now, there also is a pool there or a water park or something! So, everybody, keep your bathing suits on and let's go!" Tony dashed back indoors and once again, left the team.

"He has to stop doing that." Steve sighed.

"Wait, Pepper told us not to go anywhere without her permission." Tenma reminded them.

"Then hurry up call the Lady Potts!" Thor exclaimed to Tenma, from Tony's description of the place, he has become incredibly excited.

"Don't be rude Thor." Loki, spat.

Tenma walked back in and dialled Pepper's number on her cell phone, there were some rings, but she didn't pick up.

"She won't pick up!" She told the rest of the team who groaned in response,

"Mr. Stark has left the building." JARVIS, out of nowhere spoke which startled Thor and Loki.

"What?!" Clint exclaimed.

"He really has to stop doing that!" Steve said angrily, "He has left a message for the rest of you, would you like to hear it?" JARVIS politely asked in his posh voice.

"Of course." Natasha replied while grinding her teeth.

Tony's voice started playing from the speakers, "Hey guys! You took so long so I left you all. So I figured that you can just catch up later, and FYI, the place is called FUN2000, I know, the place sounds lame but trust me, it's awesome. See you there!"

The voice message ended and the Avengers, Loki, and Tenma all looked at Bruce who was turning a light hue of green.

"This is the worst time to hulk out and the best time to relax, Bruce." Steve calmly said, approaching Bruce.

"C'mon, we have to find your science bro!" Clint said in a hurry.

"Banner, there is no time to waste, if we don't find Stark, we will be punished severely by the Lady Potts." Loki exclaimed, flailing his arms in emphasis.

"I'll get the car keys!" Tenma shouted from the lower floor, she has run downstairs, then she ran back up, "Who knows how to drive?" she asked them.

"I do, get the least expensive car, okay?" Natasha replied to Tenma, she ran back down.

Natasha ran to the room she and Tenma used and place a dark t-shirt and pants over her bathing suit, she took 5 pairs of shirt and pants for the boys from Tony's room and a shirt and shorts for Tenma.

"Wear these, now." she threw the clothes to the boys who were trying to calm Bruce down.

"Aww what? I wanted purp-" Clint stopped complaining at Natasha's glare.

Fully clothed, they ran downstairs to the garage and Natasha revved up the car which growled in response.

"Seriously, a Porsche?" Bruce asked Tenma from the cramped back row.

"There's a Ferrari which is a 4 seater as well. The rest were Stark branded and limos." she answered on their way out of the Stark Tower garage.

"Yep, this will do." Steve said, who's face was squashed on the window because of Thor.

"Guys, I have a chant for the ride." Clint said with sarcastic tone.

"Say it, I can't wait." Loki replied sarcastically.

"When I ask 'What do we do when we get to Stark?' you all reply 'Kill him! Kill him!' okay?"

"Sounds fun." Natasha said from the drivers' seat.

"Okay, a one, a two, a three.. What do we do when we get to Stark?" Clint asked in a gleeful forced tone.

"Kill him! Kill him!" the whole team responded lamely.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it too long? Was it boring? Are you okay with Tenma in the story? **

**Please respond by pressing the "Review" button! I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**

**Again, The Girl and the God will be updated really soon, THANKS FOR READING! **

**Any suggestions? Please contact moi through PM! WOOOTT! THANKS! MWA!**

~**Mizra**


	5. Chapter 5

**HULLOOOOOOO!~ I really hope you haven't given up on me, I have been VERY distracted by the internet, tumblr, guitar, stuff, math, books, blah, (GAHHHH) I REAALLLLLY REALLLY HOPE you like this one because it's kinda boring (to me) ehehehhe**

**Btw, to all you Loki fans out there MARCH 31 is INTERNATIONAL LOKI DAY! Yes, there is such thing, search it up if you don't believe, Instagram says so as well.**

**Please bear with my grammar because I usually do my fanfics undercover or at night (yawns) Im planning to get a Beta so yeah..**

**ENJOOOOOOOOYY! Thank you all for the readers of The Girl and the God! Next chapter is coming soon! :)**

**DISCLAIMERMERMERMERMERMERMERMERMEMER except for OC**

* * *

Loki groaned, Clint banged his head on the driver's seat in front of him which was where Tenma sat, Thor was snoring loudly and Steve's face was still squished on the window.

Bruce huffed, "Natasha, we have been driving in circles, are you sure you know the way?"

Natasha crinkled her nose when she noticed the house they have passed by 6 times already, "Curse it, why aren't there any GPS' in these?!" she hit the steering wheel and huffed.

Tenma rolled her eyes, she and Loki groaned at the same time.

The gang have been roaming around a suburban town looking for the street JARVIS told them before they left and wishing them luck, because there was no GPS in the car they chose to which everybody groaned at Tenma's choice of vehicle.

"Icransheanowldledeh." Steve said, trying to speak properly but the poor guy's face was stuck on the window caused by Thor's flailing arm, but since Thor slept, nobody dared to move the god's arm from Steve's face.

"What did he say?" Clint asked, pausing from his banging of his head.

"Speak up Clint!" Natasha ordered.

Steve, now being a normal, asthmatic, lanky kid, merely flailed his arms as a sign of a call for help.

Bruce gulped and gingerly pulled Thor's arm from Steve's face.

Steve gasped for air and rubbed his chest, breathing heavily then finally stopping. He shot the sleeping Thor a glare and cleared his voice, "As I was saying, I can see an old lady, although she seems to have walked away already. She's the only one we can ask, nobody else is on the road and times running out before Ms Pepper comes back."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and searched for the old woman Steve spoke about, with no such signal, Natasha stepped on the gas pedal causing everyone to tilt back.

"Too fast Nat!" Clint said, gripping the handlebar above him so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Don't mind Clint Natasha! We have to get to that old woman!" Tenma said who didn't seem to mind the speed and currently only cared about not getting a scolding from Fury or Pepper.

"She's crazy." Loki said, who was clenching his fists on his lap.

"They're both crazy." Bruce replied who was referring to the two girls in front of them.

Natasha, stepped on the break, causing everyone to tilt forward and Steve's face to hit the window again.

Natasha huffed and turned to Steve, "Is that the woman Steve?"

Steve, from his close contact with the window, surveyed the streets if there was anyone else more reliable than the old woman.

"Yesh." He stated, before removing his face from the window.

"I'll ask her." Clint said proudly.

"Don't screw up." Was the only encouraging remark he got from all of them before he climbed out of the car.

Clint snorted and straightened his shirt, he walked to the old woman.

"Hello fellow senior!" he cheerfully said, waving a hand to the old woman who stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's a great way to start a conversation." Loki said, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow.

"C'mon Loki, you can tell he's trying his best." Tenma replied.

They watched Clint flail his arms to catch the old woman's attention who backed away and started to lift her cane to point menacingly at Clint.

"I can tell." Loki said sarcastically to Tenma who face palmed herself.

Clint approached the old woman and leant one arm on a mail box, the senior wielded the cane like a sword as Clint tried to get her bag as an act of courtesy.

"I should've gotten him a better shirt." Natasha said, noticing that Clint's shirt was pink and had a big red heart in the middle.

"He looks weird, freaky, scary, retarded." Steve said as he watched Clint raise his hands up in mock surrender to the old woman.

They saw Clint point to their car, as if on cue, Natasha opened the window and she and Tenma politely waved.

The old woman narrowed her eyes and waved back, she started talking to Clint who just nodded in response. He shook the old woman's hand in thanks and walked back to the car, Bruce swore he saw the old woman give another menacing glare at Clint as he climbed back in.

"What did she say?" Natasha asked hurriedly, Clint placed his head behind Tenma's headrest and groaned.

"It's on the other side, out of this suburban maze, turn left, then right, then forward, then left again, then forward, then right again, and then we'll see it." He answered lazily.

Natasha nodded and stepped on the gas pedal, causing Clint to fall back and hit his head on Loki's shoulder who desperately tried to edge away.

They drove out of the suburbs and reached the main roads, Tenma was the navigator and pointed out where Natasha will turn. Thor paid no attention to the quick swerves Natasha took and continued dozing off.

As Natasha sharply swerved, the Avengers and Loki followed the direction of the swerve as well, Steve hitting his face for the 20th time today and Loki's hand sat on by Clint who was apparently being held on by Bruce's hand which was gripping on his pink shirt and Thor's limp arm acting as a weight on his thigh.

Tenma started getting dizzy and started to slur as she pointed out directions to Natasha lazily.

"Say it clearly, Tenma!" Natasha said loudly because of Thor's loud snoring and the boys behind them who were complaining about Thor and Tony being a jerk.

"Do it yourself, Na-" Tenma said as she suppressed an attempt to vomit on the leather seat.

Natasha rolled her eyes and figured her own way out, knowing that none of the boys were of help, even Loki or Bruce at the moment.

Natasha stomped the break which caused the rest of the team to fall forward, including the sleeping Thor.

"We're here kids!" Natasha said, forcing a smile and flashing it at the rest of the boys at the back, Thor yawned loudly and stretched, accidentally hitting Steve's face. He looked like he was about to cry.

They climbed off the car, and stood in front of the humongous building, from outside, you could already hear teens and kids screams and howling noises.

"This is absurd." Loki said, staring up at the building.

"But Loki, where is the candy friend Stark spoke off?" Thor innocently asked while giving a puppy eyed look at the structure.

"We'll find out when we get in." Steve answered, leading the team into the play land.

*Inside the NOT – Willy Wonka Chocolate factory, definitely not trying to copy it, no Oompa loompas here.*

"How many sir?" The woman who was one of the personnel asked the semi-distracted Thor.

"Oh, uhh, six please." He said blankly, shifting his gaze from the group of kids who were wearing alien masks and chasing each other in a in an inflatable bounce house.

The woman handed him over six bands and told him to attach them on each of their wrists and she pointed out to Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Loki, Tenma, and Clint who were all standing uncomfortably and observing the whole area.

Thor nodded and flashed a smile to the woman, he walked back to the rest of the team and handed them each a band.

"I am not a child Thor, I do not need to wear this and I can fully take care of myself." Loki said, holding the band with his thumb and index finger.

"That's what they all say." Clint muttered, earning an elbow from Tenma.

"Just put it on brother, no harm done." Thor replied, grabbing the band from Loki and attached it to his pale wrist.

Loki mumbled some swears and read the words on the neon wristband.

"HAVE FUN IN FUN2000!" it said on the band, written in bright pink, "Pathetic." He muttered to himself, thinking no one would hear.

"C'mon Loki, you might actually have some fun here, loosen up for once." Tenma said to him, flashing a smile.

Loki looked at her but didn't say anything, instead he looked back at his wristband and pouted.

"Now where the hell is that midget?" Clint said as they walked around the play land, dodging kids and teens.

"I'm guessing the Sci-fi part of the place." Bruce said, pointing at a sign that formed an arrow pointing to a miniature rocket that said, "SCI-FI".

"Genius." Clint replied sarcastically, cracking his knuckles.

Thor walked into the area first, there were a number of people dressed up as aliens and holding spears and guns which glowed with a blue light.

"The Chitauri." Thor growled, he stretched out his hand to call Mjolnir.

"Woah! Woah! Big guy!" Steve ran to Thor and forced the god's arm down.

"I am doing this for the greater good, Rogers! Do attempt not stop me!" Thor growled at Steve.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's stupidity.

"Don't stop him." Loki said, holding his index finger to his lip and looking down to hold back a laugh.

"See! My brother knows when there is a threat!" Thor said putting his hand up again to call Mjolnir which he left in the Stark Tower.

"Oh no, think about the many windows and walls he's breaking." Clint said as the rest of the team watched Thor and Steve "wrestle".

The people wearing alien costumes looked nervously at them and started to back away.

"They are escaping!" Thor angrily said and dashed through the crowd of teens, his steps causing the floor to very slightly vibrate.

"We can't loose him!" Natasha shouted, they ran through the crowd, searching for Thor.

Tenma panted, she stopped and looked around for the rest of the team, at least a sign of red hair or pale skin, but she didn't see any, she was lost. "Shit."

She walked through the booths, arcades, and teens as calmly as possible.

"Tenma!" someone called her, she looked around and saw Tony.

"Tony!" she said and ran to him, he was by the milkshake dispenser. (wow, a milkshake dispenser what is with my imagination)

"So, where are the others?" Tony asked casually, sipping his milkshake and handing one to Tenma who grabbed it from him.

She inhaled, then took a sip and looked him the eyes, "A summary? Oh, we had to look for you with NO GPS, Natasha was mad, Clint is VERY mad, it's almost 7pm, Bruce nearly hulked out, Steve's face was stuck on the car's window for about the whole ride, Loki was being a baby, and now we lost Thor. But hey, at least I found you!" she was breathing hard now, as if trying to control her anger.

"Wow, sucks that I wasn't at the part with Steve." Tony snorted, as if he didn't listen to anything she said except for the part with Steve's face on the window.

She squeezed her drink, "Help me look for the others." She said and exhaled, as if she forgot to breathe.

"Nah, they can wait." Tony said nonchalantly, "Hey, you wanna play some 3D Space Invaders?"

Tenma loved to play video games, but not now, "We have to find them Stark, Thor is summoning Mjolnir and the rest are trying to stop him, he left Mjolnir in the Stark Tower by the way."

A vision of windows, walls, furniture, Xbox, Pepper getting mad, and his precious stereos getting smashed by Thor's hammer flashed in Tony's mind, he gasped in horror.

"Let's go, now." He pushed Tenma away from the table and sipped his drink.

Tenma grinned and allowed him to push her through the swarms of teenagers and kids, Tony would do anything for his baby Stark Tower, and mostly for a mad Pepper Potts.

*ON SOME OTHER SIDE OF THE SCIFI AREA OF PLAYLAND*

Loki looked around, trying not to look frantic, he craned around some of the booths and arcades and he ran back to the rest of the Avengers.

"Tenma, she's not with us." He told the group, panting a bit.

'What?!" Natasha asked in shock.

"Great! We lost Tony, then Thor, then Tenma?!" Clint said as he put his hands in his hair.

Bruce sighed, "I wonder why all of the people who are getting lost start their names with a letter T…"

Steve, as his natural instinct to be a leader, called the attention of the group.

"Okay, we have to first look for Thor who is hopefully still in the Sci-fi area, then Tony and Tenma because they can pretty much cope up with their surroundings, Thor probably isn't calling his hammer anymore because if he is, we'll have to see one flying right into the building by now. So don't lose gope guys!"

"That was very inspirational, Rogers, but we barely know where that oaf has gone and we will have to find all of them as soon as possible, remember what Lady Potts said?" Loki said as he crossed his arms.

"Steve, we need a plan." Bruce said to Steve who has lead them to the least populated area in the place.

Steve looked at the ground as if in deep thought, suddenly, they felt the floor slightly vibrating again.

"There's are plan." Steve said, looking up.

"Thooor!" They all said, and followed the vibration.

* * *

**Kind of a boring ending, but at least they found Tony! Actually, only Tenma, but it still counts!~**

**To Allprince, yes, I will add a Loki solo with embarrasment, angst, funny and he might be by himself, in the Avengers' Tower, doing who knows what. *grins***

**I really hoped you enjoyed, please FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW! THANK YOU! XD**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**~Mizra**


End file.
